Beyond The Glass
by Seraphim Doll
Summary: Hikaru is under a curse that will gradually turn him into a vampire. The problem? He can't stop wondering how Haruhi's blood tastes like, and how he should make her his.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I don't own the characters in this fic. I only own my imagination, so don't sue.

**This' HikaxHaru, and err, with a little vampirism… Read and Review?**

**Beyond The Glass**

The night was cool and silent without any traces of humans loitering around aimlessly in the neighborhood. Stars illuminating the dark skies sparkled with enthusiasm, almost mocking at the two peaceful sleeping figures on the bed. One of the two shifted slightly to the right, pulling much of the blanket they shared to his direction. However no protests were heard coming from the other party; both were still peacefully wandering around dreamland with their minds completely blank.

"…_W-Where am I? **Why am I here**?"_

_The area was like a palace; it was filled with more than enough things around, and even coins hung in the air as if the owner was flaunting his riches. Chairs and stools were replaced with elegant gold carved furniture that shone brightly from far regardless of the direction of the viewing point. There was a beautifully soothing scent that enshrouded the area accompanied by an aura of mysteriousness. Walls and floors were painted carefully with pastel colors, and they seemed extremely attractive and pleasing to the eyes… From afar, that is._

_There was an almighty seat positioned in the middle, on top of stairs that were covered with rich red and silky smooth carpet; it made the other seats look inferior as compared to the luxurious seat on the top. The seat was empty but there was something strange emitting from it that beckoned the lithe figure to proceed forward… To sit and indulge in whatever that was provided. Perhaps it was the unique and shining ancient carvings that was imploring him to do so, but he resisted the urge to touch anything… For the moment._

The figure shivered slightly and mumbled something incomprehensive before falling back to dreamland.

_"What is this thing? I-Is this…" He mumbled and proceeded forward without caution upon further inspection of the photo frame that laid proudly on one of the seat's armrests. He picked it up and gasped, the reflection of the two brothers in his dark eye orbs… There was something that controlled him for the moment, but he wasn't quite sure what. He sat down on the seat immediately, eyes blank and void of any emotions with the photo frame still in hand… Before dropping it, causing it to shatter into a million pieces._

_The silence was broken… **And the fun began**._

"_Kaoru_? Photo… Kaoru photo…" The words came out from his mouth pointlessly before he drifted back into his vision.

_"You will die. **Your brother will die**. That is what I will say, for now…" A voice echoed through the area like melody to his ears, and it didn't wake him up from his current shocked state. Upon further thinking and consideration the voice spoke again, "**Haruhi, too, will die**."_

_That woke him up from his pointless trance, and he suddenly stood up with his knuckles clenched with so much force it began to turn to a terrible white._

_"Who are you? **Where am I**?" Hikaru urged himself to speak no more than what was necessary for him to ask._

_"**I am you**. You are in a world you have longed for… A world of peace with everyone you've loved like Kaoru and Haruhi," the voice mocked at him, and it turned louder and louder causing Hikaru's stomach to churn, "… And one of them will die."_

_"What are you talking about?! Both of them are still liv-"_

_"Will it be Kaoru?" A familiar figure appeared infront of him, almost like a reflection of him in a mirror. He was grinning with satisfaction as if nothing had happened… Almost as if this world hadn't existed… Or he didn't know what was happening. Yet._

_"Or will it be Haruhi?" Said girl appeared standing beside his twin, staring into his startled dark eye orbs before waving at him with a slightly cheerful look._

_"Haruhi? Kaoru? What are both of you doing here?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head like an idiot before walking towards his twin slowly, ignoring the voice that was slowly and gradually appearing in his head._

_"They will die. One of them. A sacrifice and an atonement for your sins. Who would it be?"_

_There was no response and silence consumed the area once more._

_"Your decision is unclear. Hence you will be put upon a curse… A curse that would forbid you to fall in love with anybody. Once you fall in love, your form and mind will change. You will slowly emerge into 'it', and the curse will only undo itself if the object of your desire loves you back. Enjoy life while you can…And regret everything when your love becomes an obsession."_

_"What…? Wait! What are you- **Aargghhh**!" His mind felt like it was in fire. His vision blurred, and for a moment he screamed, his eyes widening with shock and fear of what was to come. His hands were thrown wildly into the air, but nobody heard or saved him, and he fell onto his knees, feeling his legs tremble with pain and fear._

_Then his eyes turned into bloody red, and his teeth turned into sharp fangs…_

"_W-What the hell_?!" Hikaru finally awoke with beads of perspiration that dominated his forehead. His breathings were extremely uneven and were slowly turning into short and terrified gasps. He turned to look if his twin was still alive… And indeed he was, his eyes still shut, probably wandering around the depths of dreamland…

"That was a horribly stupid nightmare…! Me…? _A demon_? Not to love? Argh," He cursed and swore before walking towards the bathroom. It was… Time to get dressed for school… Even if he wouldn't usually get up this… Early.

He heaved a slow sigh of relief before staring into the mirror in front of him. The nightmare was, strangely enough, bothering him. He felt really uneasy about it, especially since he turned into a…

No, that wouldn't be real. Hikaru casually took his toothbrush from the basket and started washing it before staring into… Himself again. He blinked as he looked into his reflection and was about to turn away when…

**_He could have sworn he saw one of his eyes glow red…!_**

"_Hikaru_? What are you doing?" Kaoru asked him with concern as he dragged his feet to stand beside him. There was a moment of awkward silence before Hikaru finally answered, closing the water tap to get rid of the low rumbling sound of water.

"Kaoru… What exactly happens when you fall in love?" It sounded ridiculously stupid for a question. And his twin blinked before placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Protection. Possessiveness. Comfort. Those are probably the words to describe love or something… I don't know! Why are you asking this anyway? Are you… Troubled by something? Something important enough to…"

"No… It's nothing, Kaoru… It's probably my imagination… Argh, don't you think it's a little too early to be up?" The pot calling the kettle black.

"I was worried…" Kaoru shrugged and walked away with half-lidded and sleepy eyes, but not before having a one last glance at his twin.

Hikaru was about to start brushing his teeth, but stopped when he gaped his mouth open only to find…

_"I am worried, too."_

**{Beyond the glass}**

Everyone was busy attending to the girls as hosts, but not Hikaru. He was unlike his usual self today, and the only reason for it was that… That thing. He couldn't help but wonder what the stupid voice meant, and even if he tried to forget about it he couldn't, because it involved his twin… And _her_.

"Hikaru? Why are you spacing out here?" Speaking of the devil.

"N-Nothing of course…! I was just thinking of something…A stupid nightmare from yesterday." _It was the truth_. And he wasn't sure if there was a need to tell her about it.

"I'm sure it's _just_ a nightmare, Hikaru… Don't worry too much about it. It'll just go away in due time." If only it was true.

Hikaru sighed and stared blankly at Haruhi, wondering if he should let her know all about the nightmare yesterday. He came into an obvious conclusion- To do what Haruhi said… And let it go away. He turned his attention to her and was about to say something… _When something else caught his attention._

_Her neck_… It was so white and smooth… It'd be quite not to-

"_What in the world was I thinking_?!" He yelled with frustration, blushing and turning away from her. Haruhi tilted her head to one side and was about to shower him with her concern when…

"Hikaru? Weren't you going to find someone to watch that movie with you? Why don't you get Haruhi to go with you since I'd be busy?" Kaoru exclaimed, seeming a little bit too excited about everything…

"I'm okay with that if you are, Hikaru…" Something to get him out of his thoughts would be good… And a movie was exactly what he needed.

"Well, then it's settled! Hikaru will see you later, right?"

There was no reply coming from the elder brother. Instead he was trying to get her neck out of his horrible thoughts; What was wrong with him?!

"Alright…" He finally answered and continued staring at Haruhi's neck silently.

He had no idea how dangerous it would be, and he couldn't explain why he wanted so much to possess her in that moment.

**{Beyond the Glass}**

**No flames, please? If this has more than five reviews, then I'll continue. If not... Well I'll turn this into a one-shot.  
**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if this is OoC or something. I discovered OHSHC few days ago, and I came into this fandom. Please excuse me for my horrendous English 'cause I'm a Chinese. Yeah… That and sorry for the rush or something… I've been procrastinating and I gotta get back to my homework so I did this in a rush.**

*** If I do decide to continue this, though...I might rewrite this chapter because I have all the plot and stuff going in my head already.  
**

**Review? Thank you.**


End file.
